


The Halfblood Prince of Hell and the Son of Madness and Mischief

by Angrykarin666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts, I wrote this to crossover as many series as possible while still being believable, Lets see if I succeed, M/M, Nephilim, Non-Human Harry Potter, Non-Human Stiles Stilinski, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, eventually, long title I know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666
Summary: Harry Potter is, in truth, the son of the devil and the king of the crossroads demons. Stiles Stilinski, pack human, is actually not even a little human. And both boys, who are first cousins, end up going on the adventures of every story in this massive crossover together as a result.This is gonna be a wild ride for everyone.





	1. Lily and Crow

The Potters, if one was to ask about them, were near unanimously described as a perfect couple. Even the pair's enemies in the war couldn't deny their skill and would freely admit that the couple loved each other greatly, James and Lily were forces to be reckoned with on the battlefield. But unknown to most not all was perfect in the Potter house; for as powerful, skilled, and in love as the couple were they could not conceive a child together - something both desperately wished for.

Unfortunately for them between the inbreeding in James' line taking its toll on the young Lord Potter's virility and a nasty and unfortunately placed cutting curse to the witch's gut in a recent battle, courtesy of Bellatrix, it was unlikely that they would ever have children. But Lily Potter nee Evans wasn't considered the brightest witch of her generation for nothing, she wanted a baby and by the gods she was going to have one! 

It was this determination, along with a bit of knowledge she'd learned from her father growing up, that led the redhead to where she was now; burying a ritual box containing a picture of herself, a small bag filled with graveyard dirt, and a bone from a stray black cat she'd seen near her home at the center of a gravel crossroad in the middle of the English countryside... at midnight. As she stood up and waited for a demon to show up Lily was hit with a brief pang of guilt, knowing that her late father would have been so disappointed to know she'd used his ex-hunter knowledge in this way, but it didn't last long. It was too late to go back now and as much as she'd embraced James' patron god, Loki, as her own upon their marriage she knew boons of this sort were not his territory.

Loki was great for aid with pranks or knowledge of a tricky and mischievous ilk, but the god was known for his children being stolen and locked away. He would likely refuse if only to spare them the potential wrath of Odin such a gift may bring them. At least, that was Lily's deduction from the way said god had recently stopped coming when James and Sirius tried to summon him.

The witch hadn't waited long before a deep and gravelly "Hello love, you rang?" had her jumping and turning around. The crossroads demon, for Lily had no doubt that was what the man was, was a dark haired man of average height with dark eyes. He was dressed in an elegant black suit and stood with more poise than even some of the snootiest pureblooded wizards the muggleborn had met in her life. The redhead got the feeling that this demon was a big deal in the demon world. "Hello... You're a crossroads demon, right?"

"That I am love. Names Crowley, king of the crossroads." for a brief moment Crowley's dark human eyes flashed a bloody red, returning to normal in the next blink as though it were merely a trick of the eyes. "I must say it's always a treat to have a natural magical looking to make a deal, most of you lot seem too content with your magic to bother with deals of any sort. Its why I like to personally see over them when they do happen." Stalking up to her gracefully and cocking his head as he seems to inspect her down to her very soul the demon asks "So what pray tell brings you to my neck of the woods Mrs. Potter?"

"A baby." Her response has Crowley's interest visibly peaked. "Oh? Let me guess... All that inbreeding your hubby's line did to stay pure coming to bite you in the arse."

At the redhead's growl the raven raised his hands placatingly "Relax darling, just a bit of teasing. And as for your little request... I believe we may be able to work something out, something mutually beneficial." At the witch's curious look he elaborated "See, i've recently taken to fraternizing with someone i'm not really supposed to down in hell and gotten myself into a bit of a bind. Long story short i'm up the duff with a cambion I need to hide somewhere safe before my boss Lilith starts getting nosy." 

Seeing where the crossroads demon is going with this Lily asks "You want to give your baby to me as part of our deal?"

"I'll even let you keep your soul. One baby free of charge, just a favor between friends." Crowley held out his hand "What do you say Lily?"

Narrowing her green eyes at the offer, too good to be true from a crossroads demon, the witch asked warily "What's the catch?"

"None. Honestly, i'm just covering my arse and keeping my kid safe. Do you have any idea of what Lilith would do to me if she discovered that I had a cambion, let alone one fathered by **him** of all beings?" the shudders that traveled the demon's spine were genuine at the thought. "Words wouldn't describe the tortures she'd put me through."

Lily worried her lip as she mulled the offer over. "James would be suspicious if I just came home with a baby, no matter how much we want one."

"Leave it to me dear. Trust me, when i'm through no one will suspect a thing."

Sighing Lily shook the man's hand before grimacing. "This is the part were we kiss, right?" The demon's responding grin was well... demonic as he pulled her into a dip and kissed her deeply with a tongue that was burning hot. Mid kiss Crowley placed his hand over the witch's stomach and, in a flash of fiery magic that left her in brief yet agonizing pain, the woman found herself with a strange feeling of fullness in her gut.

"What the bloody buggering hell was that?!" Lily shrieked as she held her oddly warm stomach, which now held a slight bump to it, as she pulled away from the demon. 

Crowley laughed "That was me giving you my baby in a way that will leave no one questioning you about him. Congrats, it's a cambion." Chuckling and completely ignoring the playful swat to the arm she gave him for that the raven pulled a scroll from inside his suit and handed it to the witch. "I'll be keeping an eye on you anyways, making sure you know how to handle any powers they have that can't be waved off as accidental magic and whatnot, but if you need any extra help feel free to summon me personally with the ritual in that."

Giving her a cheeky wave with a playful "Ta!" that would've been right at home from Loki's mouth the demon vanished like smoke in the wind.

 

\-----

 

 Hariel James Corvus Potter was a beautiful baby. The marauders and few members of the order that had seen him would always comment about that, noting that he looked "Just like James but with Lily's eyes." Every time she heard that Lily had to bite her tongue to avoid bursting into hysterical laughter.

While Hariel, or Harry as he was usually called, did have messy dark hair and gorgeously vivid light-colored eyes that closely resembled the Potters' they weren't exactly right when one knew what to look for. Or in the redhead's case, where those features actually came from. The messy black waves (rather than the near-black brown curls James sported) were all Crowley, albeit a little longer than the demon's own. Which made sense if you knew him to be the cambion's true birth mother as Lily did. And while she'd never met the demon's lover, nor even knew his name, it was obvious that the icy blue eyes had come from him. 

Lily's green eyes were just as jewel-like and luminous as her baby's true, but the color was wrong. James and the others just shrugged it off as a quirk of recessive genetics, since Dorea - James' mother - had the typical Black family silvery-grey eyes and all of Lily's family (save her of course) had blue eyes in various shades.

Last time Lily asked Crowley about Harry's birth father the crossroads demon had been vague and kept changing the subject, so all the witch could gather was that he A: was not a demon, B: was in hell, and C: based on Crowley's request of an angelic name was either very religious or one of the fallen angels Lily had vaguely remembered from her father's sermons as a child. If the answer was who she suspected it was based on the evidence and Crowley's reluctance to say his mate's name than the redhead could see why the demon would be in a bit of trouble, her suspicions didn't change her love for her son though.

If anything it made her all the more intent on keeping him safe.

Sirius and James had been a bit flattered when Lily had chosen Corvus as one of Harry's middle names, assuming it was a nod to the black family tradition of naming themselves after stars and (in this case) constellations. That answer was only half correct, since Lily had chosen Corvus "the crow" as the constellation of choice as a nod to the baby's other mother. Crowley had been just as flattered when he found out.

Whenever James and the others left the safety of their fidelius charmed house on order missions Crowley, who Lily would summon into the house since he had no way of telling where it was thanks to the charm, would visit. Over all the time the witch and demon spent together, bonding over their shared maternal role in Harry's life and desire to keep him safe, the pair had formed a very close friendship. They would even go so far as to say they were family, and in a way the redhead guessed they were. 

Crowley, much like Lily's estranged old friend and brother in all but blood Severus, was extraordinarily witty. The demon had over a millennia of magical and mundane knowledge, some of which was considered lost to time, locked in his mind. This made the raven haired man a veritable fountain of information that the witch was more than happy to use to her advantage. 

The best part was that, unlike Dumbledore, Crowley would happily share his knowledge with Lily when asked. The demon had let the witch borrow several tomes and scrolls over the first year of their son's life, knowing that the witch would gleefully use any and every charm and ritual inside to protect Harry from harm. If Voldemort wanted to harm their baby he'd have a hell of a lot more than Loki-taught pranks and Hogwarts taught spells to contend with. Thanks to all the olde magicks Crowley had taught her Lily knew that even if the Dark Lord managed to find them and attempted to kill Harry he would not succeed, the layered protections leaving the infant untouchable and primed to throw back anything the dark wizard tries right back at him tenfold.

It is that knowledge that has the redhead, on the night of that year's Samhain, dying with a smile on her face.

 

\-----

 

Fergus Ravenclaw, or Crowley as he's called himself since becoming a demon, had always been fiercely loyal and protective of those he considered friends and family. His mother liked to joke that he would've made Hufflepuff house just as proud as Slytherin, the house he'd been sorted into, and as much as he denied it he knew she was right. After all, it was his protective nature as an older brother that had led him to dealing with demons in the first place.

He couldn't stand the idea of his baby sister dying from dragon pox before she could even attend the school their mother had built. Helena had barely gotten to live at all and was far to young to die, not while he could do something about that. And even after he'd heard of his sister's death just before his time was up, her having thrown her life away at the start of her adulthood over their mother's diadem of all things, Fergus did not regret his choice to save her at the cost of his very soul.

Though once he'd gotten to hell he'd quickly killed the demon who dealt with him and spread a rumor that his deal was actually for a bigger dick. It wouldn't do to have others know he had such a weakness to exploit, especially not among demons. He had enough trouble from Lilith and his fellow deal demons as was thanks, no deed to make it any worse.

Calling dibs on any natural born magicals who make deals, few as they were, was a luxury he wouldn't have if they knew the truth after all.

Knowing all of that you can now imagine just how royally pissed Crowley was when he discovered that not only was Lily - the witch he'd considered a close friend and entrusted to care for his son - dead at the hands of the Dark Lord, but so was her husband. To top that all off Sirius Black, James' best friend and Hariel's godfather, had been blamed for betraying them in that rat Pettigrew's place and was now rotting in Azkaban without ever receiving a trial and Dumbledore had taken the opportunity to meddle with his baby's life. 

Seeing just who the old fool had left Hariel with made Crowley want to rip the man limb from limb. Petunia and her husband hated magic and anything to do with it, which manifested itself as obvious neglect towards **his son**...  If he could get through these blasted wards the old wizard had placed over this nauseatingly average suburban house he would have put these filthy excuses for humans in their place ages ago.

But for now all he could do was watch his baby from afar and wait. Sooner or later he'd manage to find a way to see his boy again. All he had to do was be patient. 


	2. Finding Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief time-skip to Harry working out his powers and discovering some family members of his as a result.

The residents of number 4 Private Drive were as ordinary and respectable as they come, thank you very much... So long as one didn't count the youngest living in their house that is.

Mr. Vernon Dursley was blonde whale of a man that worked for a drill company called Grunnings, his severely obese figure and blonde mustache making him heavily resemble a walrus. His wife Petunia was a tall and thin woman with a long neck, perfect for craning over fences or hedges to peek at their neighbors for juicy gossip, and a horse-like face. Dressed in horridly colored floral print dresses like a housewife from a 60s magazine, with her blond hair just as old fashioned in style, and routinely dragging the family to church every Sunday she was seen as the perfect suburban housewife. Their son Dudley was young, but just as blonde as both and would clearly grow to be just as overweight as his father if his current shape and diet was any indication.

And then there was the boy...

Hariel Potter was the Dursleys' orphaned nephew and, despite his very young age, was clearly as strange and unDursleyish as one came. The boy's raven black hair, always messy and covered in a bit of grime or dust from his room - the cupboard under the stairs - and lack of baths that his relatives allowed him, looked completely out of place next to the all blonde family. Paired with his tiny frame - made all the tinier from lack of food, the grossly oversized hand-me-downs of Dudley's he was forced to wear, and an overworked body from daily mountains of chores no toddler should ever have to do - Harry made for a very odd sight next to his relatives.

But the strangest thing about Harry, in the eyes of the Dursleys and their peers - who believed the family's lies about their nephew being a little ruffian and liar - was the child's behavior.

The Dursleys had just started making the boy, despite him being too small to actually reach the top of the stove without a stool to stand on, cook their food on top of his other chores. They said it was payment for taking him in "out of the goodness of their hearts" when he was left on their doorstep. And the entire time he did his chores, which he always did perfectly to their ire, the child would space out as though in a trance. Sometimes he'd even cock his head as though he were listening to something in the distance or muffled, though the Dursleys never heard anything out of place.

Little did they know he was, in fact, hearing something they couldn't at all.

For as long as he'd lived, all of which he can remember, Hariel had heard a faint buzzing in the back of his mind. As he grew older he'd managed to tune into it, with a bit of effort and headaches on his end, and discovered this buzzing was in fact a cacophony of voices that he could partially tune into like a radio. Though some frequencies, as he'd come to refer to the individual voices, were easier for him to tune into than others none of them were clear or easy to listen to.

Judging by his very clear memories of Lily and his other mother, a demon, from when he was a baby the raven haired boy was certain it was a side-effect of being a hybrid. Whether the ability came from his demon mother or whatever his father was one thing was certain, his being of mixed heritage had left his mental radio a little mistuned. It was unlikely that the young cambion would ever hear a frequency perfectly clearly as a result, at least not anytime soon.

So color him surprised when, that very day as he washed the dishes, he heard a pair of new frequencies with near perfect clarity that the other fuzzy ones seemed to acknowledge about as much as his own presence (that's to say, not at all). The new voices were a child, a boy around his age based on the sound and words spoken, and an older voice that was clearly their parent. The older voice, masculine in sound, was talking their child though tuning in as Hariel had worked out on his own... And the other child was apparently also a hybrid.

The raven haired toddler listened to the pair chatter back and forth through the radio for a while, fighting to keep a smile off his face as he did to avoid drawing his relatives' ire, all too happy to bask in the sound of their voices in the back of his mind. When their conversation began to wind down, clearly signalling the start of their chat's end, the raven did something he'd never tried before... He spoke to them.

_"Hello? Can either of you hear me?"_

The immediate radio silence that followed made Hariel curse himself, of course he just had to screw it all up by talking to them. He could've just been content to enjoy whatever tales and chats the two would share through this mental link thing but no, he had to let them know he was listening and frighten them off. He'd ruined it just like he ruined everything.

The toddler's self-deprecating train of thought was cut off when the older voice spoke up _"You didn't screw anything up kiddo, we just didn't think anyone would be able to tune into us is all."_

_"Oh..."_ Harry had projected all that through the link... He felt a little embarrassed about that.  _"I'm Hariel, Hariel Potter. You can just call me Harry though."_

_"I go by Loki these days kiddo."_ the elder frequency replied, followed by the younger's excited  _"My name's Mieczyslaw Stilinski, but everyone calls me Stiles. Nice to meet you cousin!"_

Harry blinked in surprise  _"Cousin?"_

_"Only my siblings and children, like Stiles, can use this little ability Harry. That means your one of my siblings' kids, since you're not one of mine, which makes you my nephew."_ Once Loki's words fully registered the boy found himself with a ball of emotions caught in his chest. _"Oh... I-"_ Glancing at the Dursleys in the living room from the corner of his eye the raven steeled his nerves and continued _"Would you mind if I lived with you then? I haven't seen mum since I was placed here after James and Lily died."_

Loki's voice had a calculating tone to it as he asked _"James and Lily Potter? The magicals?"_ at the child's affirmative reply the older male chirped _"Then give me an address and pack your bags Har-bear, cause i'm coming to pick you up!"_

Sending Loki his relatives' address through the frequency Hariel couldn't fight the smile that grew on his normally blank face, which he didn't even care had Vernon sending him off to his room earlier than usual. As he sat in the dark of his cupboard he sent his non-human uncle a soft _"Thank you."_

 

_\-----_

 

Golden-bronze eyes took in the neighborhood of identical boring houses with poorly hidden distaste. Inside one of these torturously uninteresting houses, in the heart of suburban hell, his nephew was being held like a prisoner by Lily Potter's sister and her family. Loki had not heard very good things about the woman from his now dead followers back when they were alive and looking at the place they lived did nothing to ease his worries over his nephew's life with them since the Potters' death.

'No wonder the kid wants to leave, I feel like vomiting just looking at this place.' the archangel-turned-trickster god mused to himself as he strolled up to the front door of number 4 with his hands in his jean pockets, his face giving off an air of indifference that left the neighbors ignoring him for the moment.

Ringing the doorbell the short bronze-haired man waited, sucking on the violet lollipop in his mouth as he pondered to himself. Gabriel was surprised to find that one of his siblings had joined him in the "rule breakers club" and had a nephilim, one of if not **the** most serious taboo known to angel kind. He wondered who Hariel's angelic parent was. If he hadn't been dead for a good number of centuries now the Trickster would've put his money on Balthazar, he'd always been the rebellious sort. 

Gabriel was pulled from his musing and back to reality when the door opened to reveal Petunia Dursley nee Evans, Lily's elder sister, in all her glory... The archangel was suitably unimpressed, even disgusted, when he set his eyes on her. Hers had to be the foulest, most rotten soul he'd ever seen in a living human in ages. He'd seen demons less nauseating, plenty of them. And that wasn't even taking into account how sickening her clothing and voice were on top of that.

He might actually throw up if he stays here for too long...

"Can I help you?" the woman asked in the most sickeningly saccharine tones he'd ever heard in his life, making him fight the shudder he felt coming in response so as to at least appear like he was polite, which considering how old the trickster was was a feat in itself. Hiding his distaste for Petunia under a toothy grin the bronze haired man bowed slightly "Indeed you can, maam! My name's Loki Silvertongue and I was a close friend of your sister and her husband. I've been out of the country for a while and, when I came back and heard that you'd been the one to take in Harry after their deaths, I decided to come and pay you a visit. I know you've probably shared some stories about Lily with him but perhaps I could share a few myself from his parents' school years?"

The trickster watched with mild amusement that he didn't even bother to hide as the housewife's face changed colors far more varied and rapid than he'd thought possible in a normal human. Petunia's face paled to near white before taking on a greenish hue, then she rapidly flushed from red straight into purple in response to her anger. "Now see here you freak, we don't want anything to do with you and your kind in this house! Especially not to teach my sister's horrid whelp any of your freakish nonsense, we swore when we took him in we'd stamp that rubbish out of him! Now leave and kindly don't come back!"

As the shrill tirade spewing from the woman's voice ended she made to slam the door in the archangel's face, only for the door not to budge an inch when Gabriel wedged his foot in the way. Glaring the woman into submission with golden-bronze eyes glowing blue with grace that rose to the surface in his anger the brunette walked inside, the blonde woman stepping backwards to keep the distance between them the same as he did until he shut the door behind him. "Trust me when I speak Petunia Evans Dursley, for I am far older and stronger a being than any mere wizard could ever dream and you are skating on ice so thin it makes paper jealous. Understand me?"

At her fearful nod the trickster continued "I am Loki, god of mischief and magic, whom your sister and her husband pledged themselves to. They were my most favored worshipers so you can imagine just how upset I am with you right now for insulting them and their son." Petunia's face was white as a sheet at she began to grasp just how much trouble she was in with those words, and would have grown paler still had it been possible at the following words. "Now you're going to gather Hariel and his things here, hand them all over to me, and you're never going to see either of us again. And if you don't make it fast and piss me off any more, well... You're going to become intimately aware of what I do to people who piss me off."

Before the woman could comply to the god's demands she fainted, leaving him glaring exasperatedly at her unconscious body before pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "If you want something done..." With a snap of his fingers the woman's body vanished to her bedroom (still on the floor) and a pile of ratty clothes big enough for a child twice Harry's age appeared in a pile at Gabriel's feet next to a backpack that looked like it had seen better days. But to the archangel's perplexion the door opened when he aimed for his nephew's room wasn't one of the bedrooms upstairs, but the cupboard under the stairs that had been bolted shut earlier.

When a tiny raven haired child with achingly familiar blue eyes peeked at him from behind the door before breaking into a beaming smile Gabriel fought the litany of curses now on the tip of his tongue. He knew which of his brothers sired Hariel now and the answer spelled nothing good if he ever discovered what the humans in this house did to him, or the sheer amount of damage the family's treatment of a nephilim as powerful as his nephew no doubt was could have spelled had he ever decided to return the abuse they'd thrown at him.

The archangel instead smiled, kneeling down and holding his arms open "Hey there kiddo, no hug for your favorite uncle?"

Hariel's response, running up and jumping to wrap his arms around the older male's neck in a grip that probably would've bruised had he been human, made the trickster's forced grin into a real one. "Relax bud, i'm not going anywhere. Well, not without you anyways." Standing up with the nephilim now held in his arms Gabriel looks down into his nephew's face, taking in the ecstatic and watery smile on the boy's face. "Whattaya say we blow this popsicle stand?"

Burying his face into the elder man's neck after nodding Hariel muttered a quiet "Thank you Uncle Loki."   

Heart melting from the sheer cuteness of his nephew the trickster chuckled fondly before snapping his fingers, causing Hariel and himself to vanish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will introduce the Stilinskis and have family bonding, it will be so fluffy.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets the rest of his family and reunites with his mother.

The pair reappeared in a far cozier looking living room than the sterile nightmare fuel that was the Dursleys' nauseating shrine to normalcy. The brunette child and honey blonde woman on the couch jumped at their sudden appearance before relaxing. "Here we are!" Loki chirped, setting the raven haired boy on the couch between the pair already there before flopping back into the nearby armchair with a happy sigh. "It's good to be home."

The honey golden haired woman smiled at the trickster fondly before turning her dark brown eyes to the toddler between her and her adoptive son on the couch. He was small and thin, clearly malnourished judging by the lack of meat in his cheeks and limbs, and was drowning in the shorts and t-shirt he was wearing. The boy's black hair was tangled, a rat's nest really, and his pale skin bore bruises in all shades along his arms, cheek, and likely under his clothing as well. The child's state broke the mother's heart.

"Hello sweetheart, my name's Claudia. Loki let my husband and I adopt Stiles so that he'd have a safe place to grow up, understand?"

Icy blue eyes blinked "So you and your husband are to Stiles what Lily and James were to me?" Claudia nodded, impressed by his response. From his seat across the room Loki nodded at the comparison himself. "Speaking of Hariel, you said you "hadn't seen your mum in person" earlier. Going by your wording I'm guessing you've found a way to keep in touch somehow."

The raven nodded, a smile on his face. "Yeah. He managed to send me letters through Juliet, so long as i'm out of the Dursleys'."

Stiles blinked eyes the same golden-bronze as the archangel-turned-trickster and asked "Who's Juliet?"

At his cousin's question Hariel called "Juliet!" and gave a sharp whistle, as if to call a dog. And a dog it was that responded, the great beast made of shadows and hellfire oozing from the darkness of the child's shadow and barking excitedly. Sitting before him and resting her massive head in the nephilim's lap the mastiff-like dog's tail thumped against the ground as the pair of toddlers proceeded to scratch her behind the ears. 

Claudia's confusion grew as she noticed Loki's eyes widening at the sight of the dog that apparently everyone but her can see. 

"Cool!" Stiles cooed as he pet the, to his mother, invisible dog with the same enthusiasm he did the K9 at the Sheriff's Department or Stray's he'd stumbled upon. He laughed as her thick tail thumped even faster against the carpet "Who's a good girl? You are! Yes you are!"

As the children showered Juliet with affection Claudia turned her gaze to the trickster. "So... What is it? Some kind of invisible dog?"

"Essentially? Yes." Loki replied with an amused look on his face "But as you've probably guessed by now the boys and I can actually see the hellhound."

"H-HELLHOUND?!" The archangel cut off the ensuing freak out by freezing her with a snap "Re-lax, she's perfectly harmless. Juliet must belong to Hariel's birth mom, who i'm betting is some kind of demon given which of my brothers sired him." Earning a nod from the child in question the bronze-haired trickster shrugged at the frozen woman "See? Nothing to worry about! But if it makes you feel better we can call Har-bear's mom here to make sure the hound's kid friendly."

Released from her frozen state the blonde took a deep relaxing breath before agreeing "Let's do that, yes. We should meet our new co-mother at some point anyways so why not make that now." after a shared trickster-worthy smirk the human woman snorted and added "But really Gabe? One of your brothers chose a demon as their baby mama?"

The archangel held up his hands in a "What can you do?" motion with a fox-like grin on his face as he mused aloud "I would say i'm surprised... but given which of my brothers sired Hariel i'm really not."

Returning their attention to the pair of young nephilim Loki asked "Hey Har-bear, you mind asking your mom to set up a meet n greet with us so we can work out their visits and stuff?"

Hariel's already cheerful expression somehow grew even brighter at his uncle's words. "Sure! Just let me-" the toddler ran over to his backpack on the carpet, rummaging through it until he pulled out a ratty notebook and half empty box of crayons. Giving a sound of victory the boy laid on the ground, tearing out a piece of paper and using the notebook's cover as a hard surface as he scrawled out a message - in Gaelic of all languages - using a half used green crayon. The raven haired boy hummed as he folded up his now finished note, whistling to call the hellhound to his side, and then slipped it into a pocket attached to her spiked collar that the trickster hadn't noticed before giving Juliet a pat. "Give that to mum."

At the child's order the hound vanished like smoke in the wind, earning a whispered "Awesome!" from his brunette cousin.

Loki turned to smile at Claudia "Now we just have to wait until-"

"Hariel!" came a deep, gravelly voice in an accent a lot like the boy in question's. The owner was a man a little taller than Loki was with messy black hair just like his son's, a stubble covered face, and dark eyes that bled into deal demon red briefly as he pulled the nephilim - or would it be cambion - into his black suit clad arms. As the lone human in the room stared at the demon in shocked silence the archangel-turned-trickster god hummed contemplatively, for a crossroads demon Hariel's mother was surprisingly decent looking (body and soul wise). 

Loki could see how his big brother could fancy the guy.

Coming out of their bonding moment the mother-son duo turned their attention to the others in the room, the demon moving to rest his son on his hip as he addressed the blonde and bronze haired adults with a sincere smile on his face - a surreal sight to those who could see the demon's true face mirroring said expression beneath the meat suit he was wearing. "I take it I have you two to thank for being able to see my son again?"

The demon-angel hybrid in the man's arms turned to beam up at his mother "Uh-huh! Uncle Loki took me from the Dursleys after I talked to him through the mind radio thingy I told you about in my last message! You should've seen the look on Petunia's face!"

Dark eyes scanned over the figure in question with a bemused smirk "The same Loki the Potters and their friends worshiped?"

Golden-bronze eyes sparkled with mischief as their owner stood to give a dramatic bow "In the flesh... So to speak."

Chuckling at the other man's joke at their shared possession of their human bodies the demon asked curiously "So the great trickster god used to be of my mate's ilk? Which brother are you then? "

The archangel snorted, his smile more fond than mischievous when he replied "His favorite little brother." To the surprise of Claudia, who knew how few elder siblings the trickster had and had now worked out which was likely Hariel's father given her gobsmacked face. "I left heaven after he was locked away and Mikey went nuts, couldn't stand the fighting. Made myself a new home in the Norse Pantheon, like my own witness protection program."

Golden-bronze locked with black, both flashing to their true colors of luminous blue and bloody red, as the demon correctly guessed "Gabriel? Lucy spoke fondly of you... He thinks you're dead you know."

Shrugging the archangel responds "Next time you see him, if you can get him alone, feel free to tell him the truth. I'll try to see if your fledgling can tune into his frequency despite the distance, if anyone can find a way it'll be him."

Hariel's blue eyes glittered with interest, he'd always wanted to talk to his father! Why didn't he think of that? It seems so obvious that his father would be an easy frequency for him to tune into! Shaking his head fondly the demon responds "Just make sure you don't respond in a way other angels can pick up, you know how they'll like someone tuning into their link."  

Claudia adds in here, openly curious "How did you even manage to make Hariel? Gabe said the cage is unbreakable and inescapable, tucked into the harshest and deepest pit of hell." At both men's nods and the angel's curious look to him the crossroads demon held out a free hand and let a small ball of hellfire dance around his fingers before extinguishing "I'm rather immune to and gifted with fire and heat, so consider this warning in advance that Hariel may develop some fire-related abilities. I stumbled across the cage by accident while exploring the hellfire engulfed corner of hell it sits in, I like to hide there from my boss and other demons since they can't follow me there. Lucifer was happy to have someone to talk to that didn't fall over themself to kiss his arse, no matter how fine an arse it is."

"No devil worship for you?" Loki asked teasingly, earning an easy "There's a difference between respectful worship and boot licking and I both know what it is and how little one can deal with the latter before doing something about it. He found my restraint refreshing after aeons spent isolated save only his most hysterical worshipers to listen to."

The demon then bowed as well as he could while holding his son "Name's Crowley, King of the Crossroads. Nice to meet Lily's patron god face to face." Crowley's dark eyes then turned to scan the human and other child in the room appraisingly "And who might these two be love?"

Hariel perked up at the question being asked of him "The human woman is Claudia Stilinski, she's to Loki and Stiles what Lily was to you and me. And the other's my cousin Stiles, Loki's son... That's just a nickname though."

Stiles picks this exact moment to pipe in "Miecyszlaw Stilinski at your service." bowing dramatically with eyes flashing from golden brown to luminous violet briefly as he did.

Interesting. 

Crowley takes a seat on the couch next to Claudia with feline grace, crossing one leg over the other while his young son tucks further into the unnatural warmth of his side between the two. Picking up his own son and flopping back into the armchair before them Loki watches as the demon asks silkily "I take it from Hariel's letter that you wish to arrange visitations from me and ask me some questions?"

Claudia's spine straightened, the woman snapping back to reality from her temporary internal crisis of "I am adopting the anti-Christ" to smile at the demon "Yes actually, among other things. We need to enroll Hariel in school with Miecyszlaw, get his papers sorted to make sure there aren't any legal issues with Loki taking him from his relatives in England, and to know if you'll need to give him any lessons Loki can't cover... There's also the matter of Juliet."

At the demon's raised brow in askance she elaborated "I would feel more comfortable if I knew she wasn't a danger to the boys... And if there were a way I could see her that would be much appreciated. Watching the boys play with an invisible dog was unsettling."

"There's a charm bracelet I can make to give you the sight to see her, just be aware that it's more than hellhounds you'll be able to see while you wear it." At her sigh and thanks he continues with a shrug "And she's a sweetheart. Only way she'll attack anything is if I order her to or they threaten me and mine, so Hariel and Stiles should be perfectly safe." The woman's tension melted away at those words, a grateful smile on her face "Good. And the bracelet would be very nice, thank you."

Turning his focus to her other points Crowley added "I'll need to teach him to reign in his elemental abilities, since he's guaranteed to have inherited either my flames or his father's ice, but aside from that anything's fine. He's enrolled to go to Hogwarts when he turns 11, thanks to Lily agreeing to take him as her own, so that should cover much of his magic lessons."

"Hogwarts?" Stiles asked, looking up at the trickster for clarification with matching bronze eyes as he pops the lollipop he'd managed to create into his mouth afterwards. Loki smiles, rustling his son's equally golden bronze locks to match his own fondly "It's a school to teach natural magicals how to use their magic, flying brooms and turning into animals and all that. I can get you enrolled to go with your cousin if you want, but you won't go til you're 11.

The brunette nephilim hummed, glancing at his cousin curiously "How old are you anyway? I turned 5 this April, on the 8th."

"Really?! My birthday's on the 31st of July! That makes us the same age!"

Crowley chuckled fondly "Almost love, you're still 4 for a few weeks yet." earning a pout.

 

\-----

 

Hariel smiled as he pulled on his new pajamas (which were a pair of Stiles' that he'd been offered after the adults caught sight of the boy's hand-me-downs from Dudley and declared that he was never wearing those horrid rags again. Mum even set the outfit he'd pulled from his bag on fire just by glaring at it) admiring the purple bottoms and emerald green t-shirt he'd been given by his cousin that he'd grown out of but not had the heart to throw away yet. The Hulk themed PJs contrasted against Stiles' black, yellow, and dark grey Batman ones when they tucked into the brunette's bed for the night, but Hariel rather liked that.

He'd taken to Nate Stilinski, Claudia's husband and Stiles' adoptive father, rather well too. The deputy, next in line to be sheriff according to Loki, was nice... Even if he did worry about how to enroll Hariel into school without his papers, relaxing when they appeared with a lazy snap of Uncle Loki's fingers. But with a snap of mum's the name on them had been changed to Hariel James Corvus MacLeod, using his own surname for the moment in place of the infamous Potter. It would even show up that way on magical documents, Hariel knew, and that fact made him all the happier with the change - even if it did get rid of one of his ties to his human parents.

Tomorrow Aunt Claudia was taking him shopping for his own clothes while Uncle Loki stayed behind to change Stiles' room into a double room for them to share. A room which the young raven was allowed to decorate his half as he so desired. Blue eyes shut as he cuddled further into his already snoring cousin with a smile.

He was going to like it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Hariel and the Stilinskis adapting to their new life, including a few cameos of the pack as children (Scott more than the others). Percy Jackson stuff is coming up soon as well, so get ready!
> 
> Sorry for the wait and I hope you like it!


End file.
